Chuck vs The Secret Relationship
by Indigogold
Summary: The sequel the Chuck vs The Tough decision, but if you didn't read that it makes no odds to you, you will still be able to follow the story. Chuck and Sarah want to be together but hide it from the Government.
1. Chapter 1

**Chuck vs. The Secret Relationship **

_So, yeah this is the sequel to Chuck vs. The Tough Decision but if you didn't read it makes no odds to you, you won't find it hard to follow. Due to just turning fourteen, honestly I don't know much about relationships but I'm trying and I did okay in my last story if you want to check it out (you don't have to). Here goes…_

_Epilogue_

_**Chapter 1**_

_One week after Chuck and Sarah's first night together._

Chuck hadn't seen Sarah for a whole seven days, was she avoiding him? A week ago he chose Sarah over Hannah and they had spent a whole night together, to put it frankly, it was something he had ever experienced before, it was amazing and passionate.

They had spent that morning talking to each other and then Sarah left, Chuck had glanced over at his T-shirt covering the surveillance camera in his room and prayed to God that Casey hadn't been listening in, otherwise they would be in deep shit.

After that he tried to call Sarah but there was no answer, this past week he had been so worried that Casey had found out and told the General, but a few days later in the Buy More Chuck saw Casey and asked him where Sarah was and Casey had just simply replied that it was personal, he pestered Casey day and night where Sarah was, but Casey himself said nothing, but only because he knew nothing, all he knew was that it was _personal._

It was Monday morning once again and Chuck was aware that no one spoke to him much anymore, Hannah and Morgan were officially going out and kept to themselves in the Buy More and Lester and Jeff didn't count.

The store was quiet, accept for the occasional squeaky giggle escaping from the Home Theatre room, there were a few customers patrolling around the store but no one wanted their computer fixed, so Chuck walked over to the romantic comedies DVD's section and sat cross legged staring at the happy couples on the DVD covers, he rested his head against the DVD rack and let out a deep sigh and he fell into a trance, deep in thought a voice startled him.

"_Chuck?" _Casey stared at him.

"W -what?" Chuck clambered to his feet.

"Why are you on the floor?" He asked, staring at the lanky mess before him.

"Sorry, I was just - just tired." He tried.

"Has this anything to do with Walker?"

"No.." Chuck lied.

"Whatever imbecile, she's back anyway."

"What?" His eyes widened. "Where is she?"

Casey sighed, "Castle." Before he could even finish Chuck was off like a bomb.

**Castle **

He walked over to Orange Orange, his sweaty palms clenched together as he walked into Castle his mind was planning what to say to Sarah, but when he saw her he was lost for words once more.

"Sarah!" He gasped, taking in her golden hair and beautiful face in case she was to slip away again.

"Hi Chuck." She said blankly and put her head back down to study her papers.

"What's up?" He asked, sitting on the empty seat next to her.

"The sky." She mumbled.

"What's your problem, you disappear after our first night together and now you speak to me like I'm something on the back of your shoe!" He said angrily, his eyes glazed over.

She just looked at him, inside she was _dying _to tell him what was wrong with her, how she took time off to think about her and Chuck and somehow, she came to the conclusion that she could just shake off her feelings for Chuck and keep her job, but seeing him now she melted, her knees shook and her stomach filled with a million butterflies.

"Well?" Chuck's anger slowly faded into desperation.

Sarah looked at his pleading eyes and broke "I needed to think Chuck." She said simply.

"About what, exactly?"

"Us."

"And?" He willed for her to continue.

"I can't ." She whispered. "We can't."

"Why?"

"What about my job, its all I have Chuck."

"You have me!" He said, folding his arms.

"But it's not that simple Chuck!" She almost shouted at how naive he was.

"But we have something really special."

"I know, but what can I do?" She asked. "What can _we_ do?"

"We could keep it a secret for a while." He suggested.

"What, you mean like sneak behind the Governments back?" She cocked her head to the side, suddenly looking excited.

"Exactly!" He smiled uncertainly.

"Like Monica and Chandler!" She whispered.

"What?"

"Friends, my favourite show, well it used to be!" She laughed.

"Not a fan, I'm afraid." He put his hands up.

"So a secret relationship?" She said, turning serious again..

"For how long though?"

"Until I figure something out." She said. "Now go back to Buy More and I'll see you later." She smiled.

_I wonder how this is going to play out. _Chuck thought with interest.

* * *

A/N This is set before 3.09!

What do you think? A few more chapters are to come, click that green sucker and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : I do not own Chuck but if I did, Chuck and Sarah would be practically married by now…_

_Short chapter, the next one will be longer._

**Chapter 2**

Hannah kissed Morgan passionately, but her eyes kept darting over to Chuck, but his eyes were far away and uninterested. _Why can't he care? _Hannah thought angrily. _Then I wouldn't have to use this bearded buffoon to make him jealous!_

Chuck was busy fixing an Apple laptop, his eyes were low and his front two teeth rested cutely on his bottom lip.

"Chuck!" Casey grunted, pounding his fists down on the Nerd Herd desk.

Chuck was beginning to wish his name was something other than what it was, he was sick to death of hearing it. "What, Casey?" His voice was low.

"_What Casey?" _Casey imitated Chuck's voice in a girly tone. "Castle now, we have a new mission."

"Ah, a new mish. Just what I need." Chuck smiled.

Casey clenched his fists a opened his mouth to say something insulting, but he stopped himself and he turned on his heel and headed towards the door, indicating that Chuck should follow. Chuck muttered something to Morgan about an offsite install and followed Casey.

Walking down the silver stairs into castle, Chuck's eyes met Sarah's and they shared a meaningful glance at each other , her mouth perked up at the corners and Chuck's straight face broke into a smirk.

"What?" Casey eyed them both. "What's the joke?"

"Nothing." They both said at exactly the same time.

Casey raised one perfect eyebrow but said no more, Shaw sat motionless. They stood in line, hands by their sides and then the General's face popped onto the screen,

"Colonel Casey, Agent Walker, Agent Shaw." She nodded at them and then she lowered her glasses and looked over at Chuck, "Bartowski."

"General." Casey piped up.

"Do any of you know this man?" She asked as a half-caste, middle aged man popped up onto the screen.

Chuck's eyes spaced out and he saw pictures, this man was called Al Halason, he was thirty-eight years old and he was a Ring operative, he saw a picture of a pepperoni pizza and he really wasn't sure why that was there.

"That's Al Halason, I flashed, General."

"Correct, Bartowski." Beckman looked at each of them. "We believe that this man is a Ring operative, who's mission in life is to find the intersect, or to find somebody who can create one and tonight," Beckman paused for a moment. "He and his wife, who is oblivious to all of this, are going for a drink at The Eastbourne Plaza and we think that he is meeting a man there who he believes can recreate the intersect and then God knows what will happen then.. So take him out!" Her brow furrowed. "Walker and Bartowski will assume the identity of a married couple, Casey in the surveillance van and Shaw as staff."

"Got it General." Casey saluted her, and the screen once again turned black

"Do either of you have a problem with being a married couple?" Shaw asked. "Because I would be happy to -"

"Shaw its no problem." Sarah interrupted.

"Whatever." He sulked.

"Fine by me too." Chuck smiled. "Hey, Shaw has anyone ever told you that you look like Superman?"

" Sarah may have mentioned it once." He said, clearly annoyed.

"Superman is ugly anyway." Sarah childishly muttered to herself.

"Huh?" His eyes met hers.

She tried to think of something that sounded like what she had just said, "The burger van is miles away!"

Shaw was very confused, he stalked off into the next room. Sarah eyed Chuck nervously she checked to see if anyone was watching and she saw that the camera was facing away from them. She took his hand and their eyes met, they both looked at the camera which changed direction every ten seconds and their lips raced towards each other as they held one another tightly. Each of their eyes was trained on the camera and as soon as it turned to face them again they sprang apart.

They both smiled, giddy from their kiss.

"I'll pick you up at seven for the mission." Sarah smirked.

"Okay."

Casey came into the room to find they were both a bit to close to each other, " That peanut's just got a bit to chocolaty." He whispered to Sarah.

She shook her head at him as Chuck headed out of the Castle.

"You have a bit of.." Casey pointed to her lip, she grabbed a mirror off of the desk and saw that her lipstick was smudged down her chin.

"I have this irritating habit of wiping my lips when their dry." Sarah lied.

_My mother used to do that. _Casey thought.

_This is going to be harder that I thought. _Sarah told herself in alarm.

* * *

How is it so far, review please? (Yes, its that green thing)

Chapter 3 coming soon..


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really sorry guys but the next one will definitely be longer because I'm going to my Dad's house soon (he lives 40 minutes away from where I do) so When I come back I'll write a nice long one, deal? (:

**Chapter 3**

_Orange Orange_

Sarah looked up at the Buy More from the window and she sighed deeply, she licked the edges of her lips and she could still taste the sweet essence of Chuck's lips, they had kissed only an hour ago and it always left her longing for more, she could still feel his breath on her neck and she never wanted it to go away. She glanced at her watch - it was three O'clock, the mission was a whole six hours away. She sighed again but only to be startled by Casey's voice.

"Is something the matter ,Walker?" He grunted.

"No, I just hate working in this stupid shop, its so boring." She fibbed.

"Oh, well a nice exciting mission tonight, will that float your boat?" He smirked.

"Sure." She said blankly, and she saw that a customer was about to enter the shop so she shooed Casey away.

_Buy More_

Chuck sat behind the desk at the Buy More, his head resting dreamily on his palms. He didn't realise it - but he was smiling to himself. An old lady approached the desk, her head was barely up to the counter, she glanced at Chuck in his love struck state and sighed at him and she pressed the bell several times,

"Excuse me, young man?" She asked him.

"Huh?" He said, slipping out of his trance.

"Thinking of someone special?" She asked, her eyes boring questioningly into his.

"Oh erm.." He blushed. "Maybe."

"Ah, so nice to be in love isn't it, I remember meeting my husband - so long ago now." She smiled at the memory,

"Can you fix my grandsons phone for him, I don't know what he's done with it, I told my son he was too young to have one - I mean giving a child a phone at fourteen! Can you imagine?" Her face turned serious, " I had my first phone when I was sixty-five, though I needn't bother with the old camera larks they have these days!"

Chuck smiled at her, "Sure, come in tomorrow with it and I promise I'll have it all fixed up!"

"Thank you …?"

"Chuck." He pointed to his name tag.

"Oh sorry dear, I forgot my glasses today." She turned around and headed towards the door and just then a small old man emerged from the television aisle and smiled at the old lady, they joined hands and walked out of the door. Chuck found himself thinking about him and Sarah, and if they would be like that when they were older.

He found himself _longing _to see her, their kiss earlier had left him speechless it was short but it left him wanting more.

As the clock ticked by slowly, Sarah watched the clock and by four O'clock, she decided to give in and get ready then. She picked out a short purple dress which was likely to be show stopping. She pretended to herself that she was going on a real date with her boyfriend and it was fun for a while - until she remembered that she had to put her knife strap on under her dress.

Chuck looked through his closet, sighing at every piece of clothing he saw, before he met Sarah he could wear anything he wanted without a second thought. He couldn't wait for the mission he nearly forgot that they were going there to capture someone from the Ring, because all he wanted was to be with her.

**Coming up on Sunday : Chuck and Sarah go on a mission with Casey and Shaw, can they hide their new found relationship without getting caught?**

Green Button says , " Please click me, I'll do anything!" (Truth be told he doesn't get many clicks, so make him happy!)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, about the last chapter we'll call that a 'filler', this one is a bit longer so don't worry (: (Its kind of hard doing long ones, I get tired - its late in the UK right now I have school tomorrow YAY - not )

**Chapter 4**

Chuck sat at the edge of his bed and fumbled around with his bow tie, he stared long and hard at himself in the mirror and noticed that his hair was slowly growing back again, he stood up and put on his black dinner jacket and gave himself a once over and smiled convincingly at his reflection. Chuck heard a soft padding of feet enter his room and he span around quickly - but it was only Morgan.

"Ooo Swanky! Where are you off to?" Morgan asked, looking Chuck up and down.

Chuck suddenly felt lost for words, he didn't want to have to lie to Morgan - again, but what choice did he have? He wasn't even allowed to tell him that he was going on a 'date' with Sarah.

"I uh - hum … I'm going out with Sarah, but o - only as a friend." Chuck babbled nervously.

Morgan raised his eyebrows "But your very dressed up.." He gestured towards Chuck's torso.

"I, ah well, I guess I am." Chuck smiled, defeated.

"Why?" Morgan pushed.

"Because." Chuck paused, deep in thought, "Because, I love her!"

"Oh."

"Yeah, satisfied now Mr. Interrogator?" Chuck stalked off into the kitchen.

-

Sarah looked at herself again in the mirror, her legs were tanned and toned from a quick glance but a closer look you could have seen that her legs were shaking in time with her hands. She couldn't understand why she was so nervous. She shrugged off her own question, grabbed her keys and headed towards the door.

Chuck raced up towards the window for the tenth time, he swore he heard her car this time - and he was right, "Bye Morgan!" He called before racing out the door like a lunatic, as he ran he bumped into Hannah, who was approaching the doorway.

"Sorry!" He raced past her and she followed him with her eyes until he disappeared from sight.

As Chuck turned the corner to where Sarah was waiting, he slowed down and tried to walk as if he was confident and careless, but he was a panting, sweaty mess.

"Hey Chuck." Sarah said, as Chuck slid awkwardly into the seat beside her.

"Hi.." He looked around. "Are there cameras in here?" He whispered uncertainly.

She laughed at her nervousness, "No Chuck."

"Oh, well then.." He grabbed the back of her head gently and pulled her towards him, they kissed frantically, savouring every moment. Their tongues explored one another's mouth and Chuck's hands pulled Sarah's hair free from its ponytail and he began to move his hands slowly down her back, but she slowly pulled away from him, looking into his eyes.

"Chuck." She whispered, still an inch away from him. "We can't do this right now, no matter how much we want to, we have a mission."

"Yeah, your right." He sat back in his seat and Sarah started the car and as they drove along Chuck looked at her and then down at their hands, still entwined. "Tonight is going to be so hard."

"I know." She nodded. "But I'm not ready for anyone to find out, the General would go crazy, just for a bit longer okay?"

"Okay." He squeezed her hand tight as they pulled into the hotel car park.

**The Eastbourne Plaza**

As they walked into the hotel, arm in arm, Shaw stood there holding several martinis up on a tray and as they walked past him, Chuck grabbed one,

"Thanks." He winked at him.

_What was that all about? _Shaw thought.

Chuck and Sarah perched themselves on two high stools only several chairs away from Al Halason, his wife had a beautiful caramel colouring and she was very leggy. She was talking away to him, oblivious to her husband's disinterest , Al was sipping his martini nervously and his eye was trained on the entrance door.

"That's him." Casey said from in the surveillance van, looking at his monitor footage of Chuck and Sarah.

"Gotcha." Chuck whispered discreetly into his watch, "What should we do?"

"Moron." Casey breathed. "Well when, or if he meets the Ring operative we get them alone and take them both out, simple, but I don't get to use my new baby.." Casey stroked his latest weapon. "You lucky things get to do the job."

"Shh.." Sarah silenced them both, "I want to know for sure if his wife is in on this, be quiet!" She moved her head slightly in their direction.

"Damn." She whispered.

"What?" Chuck asked.

"I can't hear them! I need to get closer, but without them getting suspicious." Her forehead crinkled in thought. "Kiss me!"

"What?!" Casey and Chuck said at the same time.

"That's the only way we can get closer.."

"Well we could walk over there!" Chuck meekly protested.

"But they'll get suspicious !" She argued.

"She's right." Casey grunted. "Just take it like a man, Bartowski pretend its Jessica Alba." He snorted at his own sad joke.

"Fine." Chuck pretended to be aloof.

"We'll just build it up gradually, okay?" Sarah said, her stomach was dancing in all sorts of complicated knots.

She pressed her fingers over his, and begin gently fiddling with his fingers. He slid his hand up her arm and did the same with the other, until his palms were placed firmly at the back of her neck. He looked down into her eyes and headed nervously towards her lips. But they kissed like it was their last, like the world was about to end.

The bartender eyed them nervously and nudged the young waiter approaching the bar.

"Hey Josh, look at them, get a room huh?"

The young waiter dropped his tray and sped in the direction towards the bathroom.

Before she got too carried away, Sarah remembered what they were doing here and she slowly tilted her head back until her head touched the stool next her, Chuck paused for a moment - they were about half a metre away from Al and his wife.

His bottom lip was still touching Sarah's but they both strained their ears to hear what the wife was saying.

"- and that's when I said, Mary you can't go round doing that you know, you can't pee in someone's sink, no matter how desperate you are!"

Chuck sighed and Sarah felt his warm breath on her cheek and it made her shiver all over, he slowly sat back up pulling her with him until they were both sitting upright. He looked around the room and almost every eye was on them, the old people wrinkled their noses in disgust and the teenagers huddled in a corner were giggling hysterically.

"Casey, she's clean." Chuck panted.

_Wow, _Casey thought , _that was so.. Wow. _"Right, Bartowski."

"Look over at the main entrance." Shaw chipped in, sounding shaky.

Chuck looked over at the door and he flashed on the tall man stepping into the building, his name was Rico Falaoco and he was a ring operative, he was thirty-two and graduated Stanford at the age of sixteen.

"That's him." Chuck confirmed.

"Watch now and see if he approaches Al." Casey said.

Sure enough Rico walked towards the bar and nodded at Al.

"Excuse me a moment." They heard Al mutter to his nameless wife.

Rico and Al headed towards the exit and Shaw watched them carefully out of the window, they were deep in conversation and he and Sarah slipped discreetly out of the door, she aimed her gun and he aimed his and they both fired, Al and Rico slumped to the floor.

"Done." Shaw smiled.

As they walked back out to the van, dragging the bodies with them Casey pulled Sarah aside, "I need to talk to you about Bartowski."

_Oh crap. _Sarah said to herself, her stomach flipping to the point of no return.

**Review please? There are a few chapters to come, what do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey, this is kind of a filler Chapter but the next one will be up shortly, sometimes writing long ones is a bit too much for my small mind to take, if you get me. I do alot of work in school in the day and I egt kind of tired out, so bear with me :)_

**Chapter 5**

Dropping Chuck back at the Buy More, Casey parked outside Orange Orange , he walked into Castle with Shaw and Sarah following closely behind. They all stood, looking at each other Casey stared hard at her and then his eyes shifted over to Shaw.

"Shaw, can you give us a minute please?" Casey asked.

"Why?" Shaw pressed, looking at him and then again at Sarah.

"Yeah, why Casey?" Sarah piped up, smirking slightly.

"Because I want to talk to you about Bartowski." He said quietly - but not quietly enough.

"Listen, Casey, I'm in charge of _you _remember? So I'm saying that I'm staying." Shaw said angrily.

"Fine." He grunted.

"So.." Sarah said after several seconds of silence.

"When you kissed Chuck, Walker I noticed that you two had a really deep - uh.." Casey didn't like talking so openly like this. "- connection , and like you had done it before, can you explain that to me Walker?"

Shaw looked at Sarah disapprovingly, "well, Sarah?" He muttered impatiently.

"Piss off Superman!" She mouthed at him.

"No, what is it with this Superman thing, eh?" He asked, his temper rising.

"Walker!" Casey interrupted loudly.

"What?" She acted dumb.

"Have you kissed him before?" He cut straight to the point.

She bit her lip anxiously, She felt his eyes on her, his eyes felt hot and angry almost like they could burn a hole into her head. How could she tell the truth? What would happen? Even Sarah didn't know for sure. _I'm going to bite the bullet. _She thought.

"Yes."

"WHAT?" His eyes went so wide they nearly popped out of his head, Shaw looked shocked too, he knew they were close and they had a connection - but not that close!

"You heard, Colonel."

"Where, when, how many times?" He looked at her with a mix of anger and curiosity.

"Well.." She counted on her fingers "I'm not too sure, but its definitely more than five and then.. Oh I remember, that was _before _we started dating!"

"Five?" Casey stuttered, "dating?"

"I may have forgot to mention something.."

"Oh God." Casey was beginning to feel sorry that he had asked.

"I - uh.." She stuttered.

"Spit it out!" Shaw chipped in.

"I slept with him." She said quietly, biting her tongue.

"YOU SLEPT WITH BARTOWSKI, WITH THE NERD BOY?" He shouted, "WHEN?"

"Just over a week ago." She said timidly, she was talking more now than she ever had in her life, she was never much of a talker until she had some explaining to do. She was scared, her legs began to shake.

He took a breath before he continued. " I will have to let General know." He said, clenching his fists.

_I thought we were a team, we don't SLEEP with one another! I feel so betrayed. _Casey indulged in self pity ness for once, but at least he wasn't going to say it out loud for the world to hear.

"Okay.." She looked down at the floor.

"I can't bloody believe it!" He muttered before storming out.

"General will probably have you reassigned." Shaw said smugly.

"Shut up, will you?" She screamed angrily. "I don't care, I love him!"

"Stupid girl, she will probably think that you'll get in the way of him becoming a great spy, and I have to say I agree."

"Lovely, really, you are so kind." She said, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Ha." He picked up a gun to check out his reflected - he smoothed down his hair and smiled.

"Why are you so vein?"

"Why shouldn't I be with a face like this?"

"Shut up!" She couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed the tranq gun from the left hand side of her thigh, she raised it at his arrogant face and shot him twice in the neck. _Peace at last. _She smiled, but then remembered where Casey went - this was it, General could either make her, or break her. Her whole life could come apart because of one person, because every time she looked at him a little piece of her old self came back, he shaped the Sarah Walker she was meant to be, she found that she didn't care if she lost her job because being a spy, doing her job wasn't worth it to lose Chuck. Even though it sounded cheesy, she was whole when she was with him.

She only hoped General would have some heart and she would not be reassigned.

**Buy More**

What did Casey want to talk about to Sarah? Was it about him? Had he got her into trouble? His mind raced as he found himself once again behind the desk of the Nerd Herd.

He didn't want Sarah to get into trouble because of him, he wanted everyone to understand them - about how they felt about each other.

He didn't know what was going on and he didn't like that feeling, he wanted to know.

_Screw it_, he said to himself. Her leapt over the desk and headed towards Castle.

**Filler - I guess. Review please? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six,**

Sarah's hands cupped her face as she wallowed in her own self-pity, Casey had come in five minutes earlier and said General would be with them shortly and he told her to call him when General's face made an appearance on the screen. After everything that they had already been through, she didn't want to loose him again.

She heard the loud rumble of the steel doors, and looked up to see the doors parting and a tall, slender shadow of a man was visible through the icy steam of the Orange Orange freezer. She sat up, removing her hands from her worried face, "Chuck?" She shouted up the silver staircase.

"Sarah!" He ran down the stairs to meet her.

"What's wrong Chuck?" She asked worriedly.

"I needed to know what Casey wanted to speak to you about."

"Oh, Chuck.." She hesitated for a moment before winding her shaky arms around his lanky frame, they hugged each other tightly for several minutes until Chuck pulled back a little so he and Sarah were face-to-face.

"What did he say?" He said eventually.

"He wanted to know if there was something going on between you and I…" She whispered.

"And?"

"I told him everything!" She said, studying Chuck's face carefully.

"That's good, right? We don't have to hide anything anymore." He smiled.

"No, but Chuck, Casey's told the General."

His face fell, "oh no. Still she might let us be together, Sarah. When is she going to talk to us?"

"Now." General's voice interrupted them and her face was more tired and worn down than the last time they had saw her. "Is it true?" She asked, her eyes switching from Chuck to Sarah.

Casey walked in, his face was stern, Chuck and Sarah eyed each other nervously "Yes." They said at the same time.

"I need to speak to each of you - alone." She said, "Bartowski first."

General noticed Chuck's Adam's apple bob up and down nervously in his throat as he watched Casey and Sarah walk up the stairs and out of Castle.

"Now, Bartowski - are you in a relationship with Walker?"

"Yes - but -"

"Answer my questions with a yes, or no Chuck."

"Okay."

"Do you think being in a relationship with Walker has effected your work performance?"

"Yes, but for the-"

"Sh!" She silenced him.

"Did she seduce you?" General asked.

"W-what?" Chuck looked astonished "No!"

"But you have been intimate with her, you admit?"

"Yes."

"That's it, call Walker in."

"O - okay General."

Chuck walked up the stairs and his long legs nearly gave way beneath him, he walked into Orange Orange and saw Sarah perched on the edge of the counter, biting her nails and deep in thought and he saw Casey at the far end of the room eating frozen yoghurt.

"Sarah." He said, causing both Sarah and Casey to look up. "General wants you.."

"Okay." She looked longingly at him, savouring his image before her and she headed towards the Castle.

"Walker." Beckman stood up behind her wooden desk, but her height didn't really change - since she was so short.

"Look General I -" Sarah started.

"Your just like Bartowski! Shut up - I do the talking here, okay?"

"Yes General." Sarah sighed, feeling like a school child.

"Are you in a relationship with Chuck?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you have effected his work performance?"

"Yes, but for the-"

"Oh God, its like déjà vu, just answer with a yes or no Walker."

"Did you seduce him, is he just something to satisfy your needs Walker?"

"No, General, no! How could you think that?" She shouted boldly.

"Chuck is a very important piece of Government intelligence and I can't have you intervening with that, he doesn't have time for the relationship malarkey, and I'm sorry Agent, but I'm going to have to reassign you, you are too emotionally involved with him, thank you for your dedication to the mission."

"No!!" She screamed at her.

"I'm sorry, its for everyone's wellbeing Walker, report to Langley at 0900."

The screen went blank again, Sarah sank to the floor and let the floodgates open and began to cry soft tears.

Chuck was perched where Sarah was in the yoghurt shop only five minutes ago, he heard a soft whimpering noise - he looked at Casey and back at the door, he jumped down and headed in the direction of the noise, Casey looked up at Chuck and followed him downstairs to the Castle.

Chuck took one look at Sarah from the floor and instantly knew that they weren't tears of happiness, he rushed to her side, scooping her up in her arms, he sat cross legged on the cold, hard floor and pulled Sarah up onto his lap.

As Casey watched them on the floor, he had a sinking feeling in his gut that telling General about them was the wrong thing to do, he just wanted to do everything by the book, but by the looks of Walker it was bad news.

"Sarah, what is it?"

"She said I have to be reassigned and leave tonight because she thinks I'm getting in the way of you being a great spy.." She sobbed into his chest, not caring what Casey thought.

"Guys, if I knew this was going to happen I wouldn't have said anything." Casey sighed.

"Well you did didn't you and now I'm never going to see her again!"

"I'm sorry Chuck, but maybe General's right."

"What?"

"Well maybe.. Oh I don't know, I'm just sorry." He said.

Shaw entered the room to see the sorry state of his team, "What happened?" He asked Casey.

"Walker's being reassigned." He sighed.

He smirked, "Oh well."

"Fuck off, Superman." They all said together.

"Fine." He stormed out.

"Casey give us a minute." Chuck asked calmly, holding it together for a moment.

Casey eyed them both and then nodded.

"I can't believe I'm going to loose you." Chuck said, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Your not."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I just thought of something.."

"What?"

"Chuck, will you run away with me?" She asked for the second time.

"Yes." He hugged her tight, not giving it a second thought.

"What about you wanting to be a spy and your family and friends?" She whispered.

"I just want to be with you." He smiled through his tears.

"When I leave for Langley tomorrow morning, meet me at this address.." She stood up and scribbled an address on the palm of his hand. "I'll see you at eight." She said softly, "don't say a word to Casey and don't worry about the camera's," she pointed to the ceiling, "our systems down today." She winked.

"Okay." He smiled, he got to his feet and walked out of Castle with his tear stained face, but he was a happy man on the inside.

**To be continued, will Chuck and Sarah get caught? Click the green button and tell be what you think 'thus' far (:**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all your reviews so far, this is going to be the bit before they get ot their destination, its like the journey - if you like.

**Chapter 7**

_He was standing on top of a tall tower and a burly man was stood behind him, pointing a sleek back gun to the back of his head._

"_No!" He cried, as the man placed his finger of the trigger._

"_Fine!" The man huffed and then smirked, he pushed him forward with his index finger until Chuck was standing at the edge of the building, his legs shaking._

"_Not this either, please!" He begged._

"_Sorry." The man smiled and pushed him off of the top, and then Chuck was falling the ground edging closer, his stomach was twisting and he didn't have time to think, or even for his life to flash before his eyes. The floor was just a millimetre away.._

Chuck sat up, his breathing was fast and he felt like he had just ran a marathon, he glanced at the clock, it was four minutes past seven - and Sarah was coming at eight!

He raced towards the shower and tried to wash all of his guilt away, he had to see Ellie and Awesome for one last time, or maybe it wouldn't be forever, what was he going to say to them? To Morgan?

Chuck packed a small bag full of his favourite clothes, he packed pictures of his familyand friends. He looked at his bedroom longingly before dumping his bag on the sofa and going into Morgan's room,

"Hey buddy.." Chuck whispered, shaking him.

"- Chuck?" Morgan said hazily. "What is it?"

"I'm going away from a while."

"What?" He whispered loudly. "Why? Where?"

"I'm going away with.." He sighed. "- I'm going away with Sarah for a few weeks."

"Sarah?" Morgan's eyes widened and his lips curled into a smile, "Where to?"

"I don't know we just need to get away, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone, especially not John Casey, you hear me?"

Morgan didn't even think to ask why, he was too tired, it was Saturday for God's sake! "O - okay." He mumbled before burying himself deep under the duvet. _He'll care later. Chuck_ thought to himself.

Ellie next, he tapped lightly on the door and found it was already halfway open, he pushed it open to reveal Awesome on his exercise bike and Ellie on the couch watching some programme about giving birth.

"Hey guys!" He called.

Ellie jumped out of her skin, but Awesome just called "Hey Dude!"

"Listen, Ellie, Devon I have some news…"

"What?" Ellie said, her face went pale and her eyes were gleaming with curiosity.

"I'm going away for a few weeks, okay? Or months, but I don't know yet.."

"Huh?" She exclaimed, very close to tears, while Awesome climbed off his bike and strolled over to Ellie and sat next to her on the couch.

"Just a vacation.." He moved his hands around, as if he wished he could tell her something, "I need a break."

"On your own?" She asked, confused.

"No." He paused and took two steps back. "With Sarah."

She didn't say anything, she just sat the staring at him. "Are you guys back together?"

"Yeah.." Chuck blushed. "I don't know when we'll be back though we just need some time alone, please don't go around telling people, okay? We don't want anybody to know yet."

"Chuck you don't know how happy I am!" She raced towards him and nearly knocked him off his feet, "I can't believe it!"

"I gotta go Ellie."

"What, your going _now_?" She said, shocked.

"Yeah.." He hugged her tight, savouring her sweet sugar cookie smell and inhaling it. "I'll see you Ellie.." His eyes filled with tears, but he didn't let them out.

"Hey, its not forever Chuck." She patted him lightly on the shoulder. "Keep in touch, yeah? She smiled forcefully.

"Yeah see you." He took one last look at their concerned faces and turned and walked out the door - he had one last person to see - Casey.

But before he did, Chuck had a wonderful yet devious idea, he walked back into his apartment, he boiled the kettle and stood right next to it so his face absorbed all the steam and turned red, next he ran his finger under the tap and rubbed it on his cheek and he ran his hands through his hair.

Looking into the mirror Chuck saw a disaster before him, _perfect, _he thought. He walked over to Casey's apartment and sighed before knocking boldly on the door, he rubbed his eyes once more, and he frowned when we came face to face with Casey.

"Bartowski." Casey grunted, looking Chuck up and down. "You look awful."

"I feel awful." Chuck sniffed convincingly.

"So.. Can I help you m-mor- I mean Chuck." He took pity on him.

"I'm not going into work - and I would really appreciate it if you would turn the surveillance off in my room."

Casey thought for a moment and he looked at the sorry mess before him, "one day, Bartowski, that's all. Because your new handler will be here tomorrow and she's expecting her asset to be in one piece, alright?"

"Thanks Casey." Chuck sniffed again. "When are you going to turn it off?"

"Now, okay?" He grunted, then he softened a little, "I'll let you have a good um, mourn for Walker."

He shut the door in Chuck's face, but that's Casey for you. Chuck glanced at his watch and quickly remembered about the GPS tracker in it, he placed it in his room, beneath his pillow, he quickly checked the time on it, it was eight o'clock already.

He grabbed his bag off of the couch and slung it over his shoulder, he looked longingly back at the apartment, he stepped outside the apartment and shut the door softly behind him, he ducked under Casey's window and tiptoed out onto the street, and he walked to the street where Sarah had told him to meet her and he checked behind himself every five minutes just in case he was being followed. He saw Sarah's Porsche waiting in the side alleyway of the street.

Sarah sat hunched over her steering wheel and was nervously waiting for the arrival of Chuck, she was scared that he would let her down again, her stomach was a big mass of nerves and at every foot step her head jerked towards the review mirror, her eyes searching for his lanky frame. This time when she heard footsteps, they didn't walk straight past, they stopped and she heard the passenger door gently click open.

She jumped and reached for her gun in her back pocket - just in case, she held it out in front of her and her head gradually went up and her eyes met two confused brown ones. It was Chuck, he held his hands up and looked at her bewildered.

"Uh Sarah?" He said, looking warily at the gun.

"Oh God, sorry.." Her eyes met his. "Habit." She shrugged.

He climbed in next to her and put his hand on hers, "Where to?" He asked.

"I know that I disabled the tracker in my car but just to be safe were going to drive to a station a few cities away and we'll just pick a place okay? Any random place, we've got to be careful Chuck."

"I know Sarah, come on lets go."

"Wait." She whispered, she pulled him towards her and kissed him hard, ignoring the confused glances of the passers by, she held him tight as bold of electricity flew through them and she let all of her emotion for him show in her kiss as did he, and when they pulled away, their foreheads touched. "Okay, now we can go." She smiled and put the car into gear.

**Several hours later**

Chuck's head lolled against the seat belt as her snored softly, Sarah's eyes were on the road but her eyes occasionally glanced at him and then they looked down to their hands entwined on his lap. She parked several streets away from the station.

"Chuck, lets go." She said, shaking his arm softly.

"But where's Harry McBurger?" Chuck mumbled his head lolling back to the side.

"Chuck." She said again, but louder this time. "We have to go, now."

"W- what?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Okay." He opened his door and stumbled onto the street in a sleepy daze.

"Why aren't we at the station?" He asked.

"I had to park a couple of streets away - just to be on the safe side." She said, gently pushing him in the right direction.

Chuck had no idea what city they were in and he didn't think to ask, and as they headed towards the station hand in hand he couldn't help but think about their new life together, but then he thought about Ellie, Awesome and Morgan and guilt consumed him, but when he looked at the stunning beauty beside him all of his worries were forgotten - until his mind wandered again.

"Where are we going Sarah?" He asked when he saw the train station several metres away.

She wrinkled her brow in thought "San Diego, how does that sound, for now anyway?"

"Sure." He smile down at her as they walked in through the glass doors, he sniffed the air curiously as if he were a dog, and it smelt of airports, surprisingly. He could smell the new books from inside the stores and peoples luggage - and he swore he could feel excitement, from people who were about to go on holiday and disappointment from the people who had to leave.

They went to the ticket booth, Sarah stared at the screen of the train times and looked at the one closest to the time it was now, "how does Chula Vista sound?"

"Great, I went to the beach there before when I was about fourteen." He smiled at the memory.

Chuck glanced around the busy train station as Sarah booked the two tickets, "Come on Chuck, it comes in five minutes!" They rushed down a load of halls until they came to a turning that led onto platform 4, the train was already there, Sarah pulled Chuck by the hand as they handed the ticket man the tickets and they collapsed in a panting heap in a busy carriage, they sat down, breathing heavily and laughing with sheer adrenaline.

"I can't believe were doing this." He whispered into her ear.

"I know, were never safe you know, we could get caught, easily, whether we have our hoods up or not we could still be recognised on the cameras -"

"Shh.." He silenced her, "don't worry Sarah, we were careful and besides, its worth it." He kissed her on her cheek and she turned her head and their lips met, but their heads pulled away just as quickly.

_Not now. _They both told each other in a silent agreement between their eyes.

As the train pulled off of the platform Chuck's breathing returned to normal and his head filled with many questions, he kept most to them to himself but he felt the need to ask one.

"What are our names going to be?" He asked her.

"Oh gosh, the organised person I am, I didn't even think of that!"

"Well are we going to be.. Married?" He asked, gazing at the floor.

"No."

"Oh." His body sagged.

"No because if were already married there's no reason to get married, and I want to get married to you one day." She smiled at him.

"Yeah." He gazed into her eyes, "So what do you think of Carter?"

"Carter?" She laughed, "What are you a ten year old girl?"

"No.." He sighed and thought again, "Chadwick?"

"Oh God, are you British?"

"I'm not good at this whole name thing. What do I look like to you?"

She thought hard, "Chuck."

"I can't be a Chuck!"

"Uh, Alex?"

"Eww."

"You actually look like an Aidan."

"I like that name." He smiled. "Aidan.. Uh.. Johnson."

"Sexy." She smiled, blushing. "Now me? I'll let you decide."

"You look like an Eva, Eva uh.. Rice."

"I like that too, Eva and Aidan, we sound so modern."

"Yeah." He smiled, and continued to stare out of the window, wondering what would happen when they got of the train and what life would await them.

**Next Chapter: What will happen when they get off the train, what will they do, where will they go?**

**Please, please review, even if you don't like reviews, just tell me what you think, its like - what a minute of your time? Thanks (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Her mind was racing as Chuck snored soundly next to her. Why hadn't she come prepared? Why had she just dropped everything and ran? Why wasn't she acting like herself?

She couldn't really answer any of those questions, all she knew was that she wanted to be the Sarah Walker that she was before she became a spy, she wanted to find herself again and not be a cold blooded assassin. She had planned a little, she knew what friends to visit to get their fake ID's and she had a rough idea of where they were going to stay, because it was only last night that she had been reassigned and she didn't have much time - she just trying the best she could.

It had been a few hours that they had been on the train and as each minute went by she got less anxious, she knew that she was good at covering her tracks. She didn't want to end up in a four by four cell and especially not Chuck, she couldn't let that happen, she wouldn't.

Sarah knew she was done being a spy, she wanted to have a life with the man she loved more than anything in this world, but she was grateful for the skills she picked up during her time as an agent that would help her to cover her tracks.

Showing emotion was a big no no if you were a spy but gradually for her it was getting easier, he wasn't out to hurt her, he wouldn't hurt her, she knew that by now. She didn't need to hide anymore, to keep her feelings locked away because without emotion you weren't human, you were a spy.

They were only a few hours away from Chula Vista but even though it was early she couldn't bring herself to join Chuck in the Land of Nod. So she stared out of the window, watching the clouds float by and staring at the city buildings until they became one big blur. She looked down at Chuck, he looked as innocent as a child, she felt such a pang of love for him she thought it would consume her.

Chuck woke up and it was noticeably darker, he was confused about where he was for about ten second before realisation dawned on him where he was. He slowly sat up to find Sarah looking at him intently.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hi." She replied.

"How long until we get there?"

"Well, the announcement just said we're half an hour away."

"Okay. Are you sure about this running away thing Sarah, I mean you're a great spy.."

"Chuck, you know I just want to - to be with you" That was difficult for her to say

"So do I, I just hope we won't get caught." He said quietly.

"I wouldn't let that happen." She said confidently.

**Chula Vista**

Stepping off the train was like stepping into a new world, the sky somehow seemed brighter and the doomsday air around Chuck and Sarah seemed to have lifted. Gripping her hand tightly he walked with her out of the station - making sure his hood was up and his face was hidden.

"I've been in touch with Carina, you remember her?" Sarah asked as they walked down an unfamiliar road.

"Of course I do!" Chuck exclaimed. "What is she doing for us?"

"Well while you were sleeping I told her our situation.." She looked at Chuck's worried face. "She's not going to tell anyone Chuck, don't worry. Anyway, she made us some fake ID's - she's a professional and she's bought me a random car!"

"Wow, what a good friend." Chuck murmured - amazed by how quickly everything was coming together.

"I have to pay her back though, obviously."

A silence ensued and they walked hand in hand, swinging their arms slightly relishing in the fact that they could be out in public without questions being asked.

"She should be along here somewhere.." Sarah looked around the end of a bright cul-de-sac street.

"Boo!" A voice yelled, Chuck saw a flash of red hair head for Sarah and his eyes spaced out, he saw kung fu figures and he flew at Carina, karate chopping her in the stomach and kicking her with such a force she landed with a thump on some unsuspecting civilians car.

"Oops!" Chuck's hands flew to his face and he rushed to Carina, and pulled her up despite her startled face. "I'm so sorry, I thought you were a um, threat."

"Someone has improved on their spy skills." She giggled through her shock.

"Hey Carina." She interrupted, causing Carina's eyes to tare away from Chuck.

"Hey Sarah, here." She handed her two fake ID's, "Aidan and Eva? Is that right?"

"Yeah thanks, Carina but what about the car?" Sarah asked.

"Here." She handed her a pair to keys and pointed to a silver Audi TT.

"Wow!" Chuck gasped. "How did you afford this?"

"Being a spy pays quite a bit." Carina smiled at him, looking up from under her long eyelashes, if Sarah hadn't known any better she'd have thought that Carina was hitting on him..

"Hey Chuck, you head on over to the car." She handed him the keys. "I have a talk to Carina for a moment."

Chuck eyed them both nervously and sloped off to the car, ten second later they saw Chuck pushing lots of buttons through the window and then they heard blasting music coming from the car, his hands flew around and pressed several buttons until the music went off "Sorry." He mouthed at Sarah.

"So where are you going from here?" Carina asked, tilting her head to the side so that her red hair fell against her pale cheek.

"I have some idea, thank you from helping me." Sarah smiled.

"Why are you doing this, Sarah? Throwing away everything you worked so hard for?"

"I don't want to be a spy anymore, I l - lo - care about Chuck, a lot and I want to be with him."

Carina raised her eyebrows in sympathy, spies should not fall in love! "Still he doesn't seem as - as nerdy and he has a bit more muscle on him and he knows kung fu and - "

"Goodbye Carina." Sarah cut her off. "Say nothing to anyone, you never saw me."

Carina pretending to zip her lips shut and then she smiled, turned on her heel and headed off in the other direction. Sarah climbed in beside Chuck,

"Ready?" She asked, pulling the car into gear.

"Ready." He confirmed.

**La Quinta Inn, Chula Vista**

Sarah had already booked the room on the train so all she had to do was walk up to the reception and ask for the key, and she did so.

"Come on then, Aidan!" She called loudly, emphasizing the last part.

"Okay, Eva!" He called, laughing at each sentence they said to each other, they would finish of the sentence with the other's new name.

They walked down a narrow hallway and came to room 115, she put her key in the lock and the door opened to reveal a large bedroom with a double bed with ancient bed sheets and beside it was a little cabinet with an ugly beige lamp on it.

"Yeah baby!" Chuck shouted diving on the bed, but then he yelped in pain as he discovered the bed wasn't as soft as he had once thought.

Sarah laughed to herself and explored the rest of their little hotel room, there was a small bathroom with a tiny box shower and there was a little sitting room with a nineties style couch and a big backed television.

"It's only temporary." She said to him.

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you." He took her in her arms and they kissed passionately, she pushed him up against the wall and kissed him forcefully, pushing him in the direction of the bedroom, they moved hurriedly and he threw her onto the bed and he dived on top of her, causing the ugly beige lamp to crash to the floor.

"Ah, it was ugly anyway." He panted, putting his lips back on Sarah's.

**Next up, where will they go next? Where does a boozy night out lead?**

**Please please review, I'll give you some chocolate? (:**


	9. Chapter 9

Whoa, nine chapters I've never written this much before, in my life, ever. I know my chapters aren't that long but it's all my fourteen year old brain can handle, maybe when I'm fifteen next February I'll be able to write tonnes!

The last episode of Chuck was really good I think, and if they do end up running away together then my storyline won't be very original will it? _Sigh.._

Anyway, on with the story.

**Chapter 9**

She heard his shallow breaths in and out, in and out, almost like a deep sigh. The world was dark for a few more minutes until even the world behind her eye lids wasn't dark anymore, she sighed, giving into the light. _Fine then, I won't have a lie in. _She thought to herself. She tried to open her eyes but they weren't ready yet, to see the harsh sunlight. She felt around with her fingers, the mattress felt hairy - oh God and it was moving!

What horrible nightmare was this? She moved her fingers upwards and felt something soft and damp. (She always took along time to come around in the mornings).

"Ah! Ow! Sarah, get off my lip." Chuck moaned, prising her fingers away from his lips.

"Huh?" She mumbled, opening her eyes and blinking hard. "Sorry." She giggled, she felt really foolish, she was only lying on Chuck's chest, her arms clasped around him and her legs wrapped around his.

"What time is it?" He asked moving off the bed.

"No, don't move please!" She moaned.

"Why?"

"I just want to stay like this for a bit, please?" She pulled him in tighter, she grabbed his wrist and pulled it towards her face, she glanced at his watch to find that it was 8.30 am. "And it's eight thirty am." She said, returning his wrist back to him.

"Okay." He whispered, inhaling the strawberry scent of her hair, he hugged her tightly, feeling like nothing could ever top this feeling, this was his heaven, he was in bed and snuggled up to the one he loved, finally.

"Last night was so -"

"I know!" Chuck exclaimed.

"I can't believe that we -"

"I know!" He said, louder this time.

"And it lasted for a whole -"

"That's got to be a world record right?" He said, smiling to himself, "I wonder if any of the neighbours complained."

"I hope not!" Sarah laughed.

"Sarah, I've never loved anyone, as much as I love you right now." He whispered to the nape of her neck, sending shivers down her body.

She was silent for a moment, "I feel the same." She said quietly.

Chuck understood how hard it was for her to say even that, so he didn't push for more.

She looked up at him and he looked down at her, and for a few moments they stared into each others eyes, savouring every moment. She moved forward so that her forehead and nose touched his and she gently started to kiss him, Chuck's eyes spaced out he saw two figures entwined to each other, he saw a load of Chinese words and he saw a Greek goddess called Aphrodite - the goddess of love.

He came back to reality and looked at Sarah, who was still kissing him, her eyes were closed and she was oblivious to his flash. She was going to love this. He rolled on top of her and he let his flash alter ego take over.

**An hour later.**

"Wow." Sarah panted, resting her head on the pillow. "Where did you learn that?"

"Ah well this geek knows or thing or two." He smiled, not letting her know about his flash, a white lie never hurt anyone.

"Wait." She said, studying his face. "Did you flash, Mr. Bartowski?"

"What?" He made his face turn serious. "No! Of course I didn't, it was all me!"

"Sorry I doubted you Chuck." She smiled at him.

"So .. Breakfast?" He asked, jumping out of bed.

"Sure." She said.

"What's here?" He opened the double door fridge to find it was full of food. "Jackpot!" He called to her.

Rubbing her eyes she stepped into the kitchen and looked in the fridge, "You know everything we have in there we have to pay for, right?"

"Yeah, course I did…" He mumbled, "but you're loaded right?"

"Sure, why don't I cook some scrambled eggs?" She said.

"But I was going to cook for you." He looked down at the floor.

"Chuck." She gripped his arms and looked into his sad brown eyes, "I'm sorry but, you can't cook, not even toast."

"What?" He asked, "but that time when I cooked for you, you seemed to really enjoy it.."

"It's called acting." She looked at him pityingly.

"Alright then." He said, slumping onto the stool and laying his head down, "Hang on.. Do we even have an oven?"

"Umm.. No." They both started laughing hysterically, clutching their stomachs in laughter.

"They serve breakfast downstairs, don't they?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said, relieved.

Down at the breakfast bar, Chuck got himself and Sarah scrambled eggs on toast. H felt so normal tucking into his eggs that he nearly got lost in himself.

Putting down his knife and fork, he rubbed his stomach regret tingly, Sarah got up and looked at Chuck, "Stay here." She said to him.

"Where are you going?" He asked, shouting after her.

"Getting something to celebrate!" She called back.

**Room 115 - Thirty minutes later**

"Chuck!" Sarah called, opening the hotel room door.

"What?" He sighed, looking pissed off on the bed.

"I got something to celebrate!" She smiled, holding up several wine bottles.

"Sarah its eleven in the morning!" He moaned.

"We're celebrating though.." She said quietly.

"At least wait until noon."

"Okay." She gave in, walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, she sat on his lap and pressed her head against his chest and he leant his chin on the top of her head.

They didn't even notice the time, by the time they pulled away from each other it was gone twelve. Sarah prised herself away from him and she switched on the music channel and brought out the wine, she popped open the cork and poured wine into two glasses.

"Sarah?" Chuck asked when she handed him the wine glass.

"Yes, Chuck?

"When was the last time you got drunk?"

"I don't know." She replied, "besides we're only have a few, were not going to get drunk!"

"Okay.."

**Two hours later**

" S - so you really think that?" Sarah stuttered.

"Y - yeah, M - Morgan is the spitting image of Johnny Depp!" Chuck laughed, nearly wetting himself, in fact he might have done.

"He's so sexy." Sarah said, winding Chuck up.

"Go out with him instead then!" He sulked.

"No! I'd much rather Lester, no Jeff, his BO turns me on!" She winked.

"Ha-ha. Maybe I shouldn't shower for a week and see how that makes you feel?"

"On second thoughts, showering sounds good." She smiled.

"Listen Sarah, shush!" He silenced her. "Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"Hang on." He squeezed his eyes shut and a deep erupted noise escaped from his bottom. "Excuse me."

"Ew! You pig!" She grabbed a cushion and went to hit him with it but she missed and she landed on the floor with a thump.

"I can burp the alphabet, listen." He burped the letter A and then he started singing twinkle twinkle.

"That's the wrong words, stop singing with lower case numbers."

"God, how much wine have we had?" Glancing at the two empty bottles, he got the answer to his question, but them it was four bottles, but then it went back to two again.

"Chuck. Look!" She pointed to the door, the handle was turning.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" An angry voice screamed.

"No!" They both shouted.

"I didn't order any pizza!" Chuck shouted.

Suddenly in a puff of smoke the door fell off its hinges and landed on a bump on the floor.

"Is it the hulk?" Chuck whispered in Sarah's ear.

"No!" She whispered drunkenly. "It's even worse, it's Casey."

**Don't lose faith in me readers, its going somewhere (:, please take a minute out of your time and review and make a teenager happy today, thank you (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bit of a filler, (:. Until I see tonights episode and see if it influences my writing in any way from chapter 11, anyway ..**

**Chapter 10**

"Casey?" Chuck stuttered - shocked.

"I need you two to come with me, come now and I won't need to tranq you both." He said, clenching his red fists.

"I'm sorry but we can't." Sarah muttered drunkenly, stepping back and pulling Chuck with her.

"And why is that, Agent Walker?" Casey asked angrily, humouring her for a moment.

"Because, one.." She held up two fingers, "we are far too drunk to come with you and two, they'll throw us in prison for treason _and_ we just want to be together, Casey."

"But you know you can't be!" Casey said, taking a step towards them. "The hard way it is then!"

"No!" Chuck said, "I will flash on you, you know Agent Hulkinstein!"

"Casey." Casey corrected him, "I know for a fact that the intersect doesn't work under the influence of alcohol!"

"Crap." He mumbled, "But watch this though, I don't need to the intersect I'm totally amazing on my own!" Chuck brought out his fists in front of him and he brought his hand back a little and aimed it at Casey, he thrust it forward only to find he was at least a metre away from Casey, so he had punched the open air.

"Hang on." He stepped forward again, but only to find he was falling towards the floor, bam and he was out of it, Casey had shot him with the tranq gun.

_Great. _Sarah thought to herself, _I'm a drunk spy, I have no weapon on me and my only hope of survival is lying unconscious on the floor._

"Come on Walker." Casey called to her like she was a dog.

"No!" She ran towards him like a raging bull, she kicked him in the stomach and punched him squarely in the jaw, she went to kick him again but he stuck a tranq dart in the side of her neck.

"Oh, damn." She called out before passing out next to Chuck. Casey smirked to himself and grabbed Walker and slung her over his shoulder, he walked down the empty hotel corridor and went into the lift where a young teenager was looking up at him with curiosity.

"What's wrong with her?" The girl asked, looking at Sarah.

"She drank too much." Casey said simply.

"My Mom drinks loads and she never passes out!"

Casey looked at the floor number it was on number 7 and he needed it to go to floor number one, now. He couldn't stand being harassed by a fourteen year old girl.

"Well maybe she's built up a tolerance to it." He grunted.

"A what?" She asked, bewildered.

"Tolerance."

"What has this to do with drugs?" She asked. "Well this is my floor." She walked off before muttering "idiot." Under her breath.

He walked into the car park and placed Sarah in the back of his Crown Victoria and he ran back up the stairs to get Chuck.

Opening the hotel room door he looked round for Chuck and found that he was no where to be seen, he checked all over the suite, even looking under the beds. Damn, where had he got to? Had he walked out in a drunken daze? But then, why had the tranq worn off? He looked in the bathroom, slowly pulling back the shower curtain. Suddenly the door slammed behind him and a searing pain erupted in the back of his head and he fell to the floor.

Still half conscious he looked up to find that Chuck was standing over him holding a saucepan tightly in his hand, his eyes were half closed and his face was red with a mix of drunkenness and anger. He bent down over Casey and whispered "I had no choice." He pulled the tranq gun from his hand and he stood up properly and placed his finger shakily over the trigger.

"Bartowski, whether its now or later, I'm still going to get you and Walker." Casey said.

"If you don't mind, I'd prefer later." Chuck said and he fired the gun and shot him twice in the neck.

"Sorry Casey." Chuck's voice shook and he ran out of the hotel room, his legs trembling with him.

After ten minutes Chuck found the Crown Victoria and Sarah slumped in the back, he pulled on the handle but it was locked.

"Sarah!" He tapped the window with his finger, she didn't even stir.

"SARAH!" He said loudly banging his fists against the glass, again she didn't even move. She was under the affect of the tranq dart.

Chuck gulped, ran back into the hotel and he returned with a metal ornament from the reception. He drew his hand back and slammed the ornament into the front window and it smashed from the intensity of the impact. He slid his hand inside the window, the glass digging into his skin, he pulled the little black tab on the door and it unlocked the whole car.

He opened Sarah's door and gently poked her leg, "Sarah?" He panted, her nose twitched a little but she didn't regain consciousness. He took a breath and pulled Sarah out from the car and tried to lift her - but as skinny as she was, she was too heavy for his semi drunken state.

_Come on_ ! He urged himself. _You have to get out of here, now. _He took another breath and heaved Sarah over his shoulder, he took deep breaths and he walked bowlegged and half drunk out of the car park. Where could he go? He thought to himself in a daze.

Fishing in Sarah's pocket he pulled out a credit card. _With this card. _He thought. _I shall create, FREEDOM! God, I am far to drunk to be out in a situation like this. _

The train station! The thought hit him like a bullet. He ran quickly, but not as fast as usual, but of course he had a full grown women on his shoulder. All of a sudden he passed a bike rental shop.

Five minutes later he came out with a bike that had a carriage attached to it, usually used for a small child. He slowly lowered Sarah into it, she sat straight for a minute and then her head slumped to the side and he could hear her snoring softly.

He climbed on the bike and set off for the train station.

He pedalled quickly, his legs working in perfect harmony to create speed. At each corner he had to slow down just in case the carriage took on a life of its own and took Sarah with it.

Chuck thanked God that he remembered the way and he drew up outside the train station huffing and puffing like a mad man. He picked up Sarah again and carried her as if she were a newborn child, her head resting on one of his arms and the back of her knees resting on the other.

He walked in and feeling each and every eye on him, at the ticket booth he asked the lady when the next train was to anywhere.

"The next train is to Forest Hill in San Francisco." She stuttered, eyeing up the body lying in Chuck's arms.

"Okay, I'll take it." He said hurriedly, following the woman's gaze. "Long car journey." He said.

"I'll bet." She sympathised.

With two ticked in his hands he slotted the ticket into the machine and rushed to Platform 7. He clambered on the train and to his great relief the carriage was empty. He put Sarah down next to the window and he sat down next to her, nursing his aching arms, boy would he have a lot of explaining to do when she woke up.

**I understand you probably hate reviewing, maybe you even loathe it? But please for me review and it'll make me a better writer in the long run! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Her eye lids twitched, her breathing rate increased and her eyes slowly fluttered open. Sarah looked up to see Chuck staring down at her, her clear blue eyes filled with confusion. She looked around to find she was on a train and looking out of the window she saw that it was dark.

"Chuck?" Sarah whispered, "where are we?"

With a deep breath he filled her in on the whole story and she didn't once interrupt, she watched his face as it grew more and more anxious watching her reaction. The corners of her lips perked up and broke into a smile.

"I can't believe you did that and carried me all that way!" She exclaimed.

"Well - I - uh, yeah I guess I did." He stuttered.

"Chuck where does this train go?" She asked.

"San Francisco."

"When we get there," she paused "we're going to go to the airport and fly to.. Erm, name me a place in Europe, Chuck, any place."

"I'm not too good at geography." He smiled. "Britain."

"Britain? Well I guess Casey will never think of going there .. Okay."

"You don't want to go there, do you?" His face fell a little.

"No, of course I do, its just it's along way away. But as long as I'm.. uh .." She looked down for a moment and clasped his hand and squeezed it.

"With me?" Chuck tried.

"Yeah." She smiled, "sorry, its hard for me to -"

"I know." He interrupted. "You don't need to explain."

**Early the next morning**

They were already on the plane - first class. It was going to be a long journey so a few hours previously Chuck bought some provisions for Sarah and himself, and he secretly hoped that one of these bags of sweets would cure his hangover - one of the worst he had ever had.

His head was pounding, his mouth was dry and he felt nauseous every time he lifted his head. The plane reared up its engine and it sped off down the runway and Sarah's stomach span at the speed of it, she felt like she was on a rollercoaster.

Chuck was surprised that his cheeks didn't start flapping like skydivers did. When they finally took off in the air they both breathed out a sigh of relief, they were safe from Casey and the CIA for now.

"Sarah is it me or do you have a really bad hangover too?"

"Yeah." She sighed, rubbing her forehead forcefully. "My throat feels like a desert."

"Same here." He sighed. Just then an air hostess walked past wheeling a tray full of treats.

"Excuse me?" He called softly to her. "Can I have.. Ah.. Two waters?" He looked at Sarah and prayed that he had got it right and she nodded to confirm it. "And.." He licked his top lip. "Can I have a bag of Haribo's and that bar of chocolate there?"

"Wow, a hangover really brings out your hungry side huh?" She whispered softly into his ear. "Get me some Starbursts, please?" She said with a devilish grin.

"Some Starbursts too, please."

The air hostess looked at them both, her cheeks hurting from smiling so much, "certainly, Sir." _Greedy bastards! _She thought in disgust.

With big old fashioned headphones on, they were both engrossed in the film Pretty Woman which was playing on the flat screened DVD player above them. Sarah had a pile of wrappers next to her and Chuck was still working his was through his sour Haribo's, his face wrinkling every time he reached a new sour one

Sarah watched Chuck in amusement every few minutes or so and he was oblivious to her watchful eyes.

"Chuck." She called, tapping him lightly on the arm.

"Huh?" He jumped, snatching his eyes away from the screen. "Yeah?" His face softened.

"Can I have one?" She pointed to his packet of Haribo's?

"Oh." He looked down at the packet and saw that he only had one left, with a deep sigh he handed her it.

"Thank you." She put it halfway into her mouth and sucked of it sexily as Chuck watched, entertained. _Oh no! Not now, not now, I beg you please not now! _He told his crotch angrily.

_Grandma's feet, Morgan's beard, John Casey. Anything, come on! _It seemed to do the trick, he exhaled deeply.

"What?" She said, looking at his red face and clenched fists.

"I, uh, got really turned on then." He mumbled.

She laughed and turned back to the movie, she desperately wanted to tell him that she felt the same, every single time she laid eyes on him, but there was such a thing as going to far, every spy has their limits.

After they got off the plane, they sleepily got into a taxi, too tired to take in the sights of being in a new country, damn jetlag.

"Are we in London, Sarah?" He asked, he didn't know this country at all.

"No!" She laughed slightly. "We're in Cardiff!"

"Where?"

"Oh come on don't tell me that you haven't heard of Cardiff! It's the capital of Wales."

"Ah, so we're in sheep land !"

"Sheep land, honestly Chuck we're living in modern times, you know."

"Shush now, I'm going back to sleep!" He put his finger to her lips.

"But -"

"Shut up!" He fell asleep almost instantly against the window.

Sarah felt a bit, well a bit shocked to be honest. She wasn't really used to people speaking to her like that, but then again was this their first row as a proper couple? They had been on a plane for ages and she knew that he didn't take well to lack of sleep.

She couldn't sleep, she stared out of the window at the green stooping mountains and at the silver sea that matched the grey sky. She'd have to get used to this weather, she saw on telly that the British people were always complaining about it. She saw a flash of white, and another and another. Sheep! Christ, they really were in Wales.

Then the countryside started to fade and the roads got more and more crowded, suddenly she saw huge sky scrapers and old fashioned houses crammed together, the streets were filled with people, most of them were pale and unfashionable. _If anyone in LA saw how these people looked they would have a heart attack! _She thought to herself.

At what seemed like hours later the taxi pulled up at the hotel she booked, The Hilton Hotel. She shook Chuck awake and they clambered out of the car. People rudely pushed passed then and in a flurry they heard the loud muttering of British accents.

"Come on." She pulled him inside.

"Crap!" He whispered to her. "We have no luggage!"

"I'll tell them that were getting it sent up to us later, okay?"

"Okay." He waited by the lift like a child for her to bring back the room key.

"Top floor!" She said to him, smiling.

"Hang on, this may be good news for you but I am extremely terrified of heights!"

_There's my old Chuck. _She thought In delight. "Don't worry, I've got you. She linked her arm around his.

They went to press the button on the lift but nothing happen, they looked to the left to see a sign reading 'out of order, take the stairs'.

"Damn, that's twenty four stories up!" Chuck said.

"We'd better go up then."

When they reached the hotel room Sarah was only slightly out of breath but Chuck was a panting sweaty mess and he was finding it the hardest task just to remain upright. She opened the door and he tumbled onto the bed, breathing heavily.

This room was much nicer than the last one, it was a honeymoon suite, it had a king-sized bed with a red duvet. There was a large lounge area with a plasma screen television and a double seated leather couch, the bathroom had a Jacuzzi like bath and the kitchen was surprising small, but modern.

"I guess we're going to be living here for a while, huh?" Chuck said between breaths.

"For now." She smiled at him, she moved next to him and snaked her arms around his neck, she pressed her lips against his, smiling as she did it. He brushed his thumb against her cheek and they fell back onto the duvet. For a while they didn't do anything but kiss like two loved up teenagers.

In the last hotel room it had been a mad passionate frenzy, but now it was slow and soft and tender. They eventually stopped kissing, both still tired out from the flight. They laid down and she pressed her head against his chest, her arms wrapped around the small of his back. They both fell into an easy sleep for once.

Late the next morning, Chuck felt around on the mattress for Sarah but he couldn't find her, he opened his eyes sleepily and smelt the faint whiff of eggs.

Following in the smell, like Scooby doo off the telly, when he smelt hot dogs or 'wrot dawgs' as the cartoon character called them.

He crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Morning." He smiled, kissing her neck.

"Morning." She turned around to meet his eyes and they kissed for a few moments before they had to pop up for air.

"I need my credit card, Chuck." She said, stepping away from him slightly, but she still had a permanent grin planted on her face.

"Why?"

"I got to go and get some things for us, for this week, because I don't think we'll be going out much." She said meaningfully and then she blushed.

"Okay, eat breakfast first though." He indicated down at the two plates of egg on toast.

"Where's my card?" Sarah asked after they finished.

"In my coat pocket."

She went towards his coat and put her hands into the pocket and she felt something square and velvety.

"Shit! No Sarah, wait!" Chuck called frantically.

She pulled out the box and opened it and in it was a silver diamond ring, glistening innocently in her palm.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Her eyes were wide and her jaw dropped in surprise, she held the ring between her thumb and her index finger, she looked at him and then back at the ring and she took a step away from him.

"Sarah!" He said urgently, willing her eyes to meet his.

She looked up at him, unable to choke any words out. Eventually she stuttered, "what's this?"

"I bought before we left Burbank, I wanted to wait until the right time, to make it special for you." He clasped her hand and took the ring from her.

He knelt down and met her eyes, "Sarah, I've been in love with you for so long and we've been through so much, nothing would make me happier than if you were my wife. So, Sarah Walker, will you marry me?" He studied her face, it was pale and tears were pouring down from her eyes and her eye make up was slowly falling with her tears.

She squeezed his hand tightly and stroked the palm of his hand with her thumb, "yes." She said simply.

"Oh Sarah!" He reached for her ring finger and slid it on, it fitted perfectly. She smiled through her tears and knelt down to his height, she placed her hands either side of his face and she kissed him hard.

"I love you, Sarah." He said as he wiped her tears away.

"I love you, too." She whispered.

*

Sarah was lying down on the bed, propped up on one elbow and was admiring her ring.

"So, do you like it?" Chuck sidled up next to her, looking at the ring. The ring was simple and silver with a little sparkling diamond in the centre.

"It's beautiful." She replied.

"I'm glad." He smiled, going crimson. "So where do we go from here? Are we destined to spend the rest of our lives in this hotel?"

"Would that be such a bad thing?" She smiled, and pulled him to her, she didn't know what the future would hold as long as he was in it.

**The End.**

(For now)


End file.
